When Lily met James
by FanFicLover1994
Summary: What if Lily had not been a witch? Would she and James have still met? Let's see shall we
1. Meet Lily Evans

**Hi, just thought i'd write a little note. I do apologize for this i have never written anything before, please let me know if it is any good and if i should carry on writing this. I do apologize if there are any spelling mistakes and please ask me any questions if you are confused. Here it goes.**

* * *

Lily woke up that morning to the painful sound of her alarm clock. She reached one hand out of the covers and hit the snooze button; she rolled over onto her side and poked her head out to check the time. 7:30, her mum would be calling her soon. She begrudgingly got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. It was the last day of school before summer and she had no motivation for it she just wanted summer to begin so she could spend all day in the garden, reading her books. She got off the bed, picked up her school uniform from where she had put it the night before and walked the short walk to the shower. After the shower Lily felt much better. She walked down the stairs, rounded the corner and entered the kitchen where her mum and dad where already having breakfast. "Good morning" she greeted them cheerily, smiling at them.

Jane and Peter Evans were your typical parents. Jane Evans was 34 years old, about 5.3 and had brown hair and eyes just like Lily's sister Petunia except for her height as she took after her father in that area. Peter Evans was also 34 years old. He was about 6.3 and had red hair and green eyes like Lily, although his eyes where a darker green. Lily smiled at her parents who were too engrossed in their conversation to hear her morning greetings.

Lily walked over to the kettle, filled it and switched it on; she could not function in the morning without a cup of tea. Lily looked out of the window and began to think about the last year. Four months ago she had broken up with her boyfriend of two years. They had been together happily until had had started to pressure her, so she had ended it. She looked back over to her parents; they had been her age when they had started dating. Lily wanted what they had, the way they looked at each other even the way they argued which was so passionate. They could hurt each other so badly but the next day they were back to the way they always were. The sound of the kettle brought her out of her revive; it also brought her parents out of their conversation.

"Oh good morning love, when did you come down?" Lily's mum asked her. "A few minutes ago but you were so engrossed in your conversation you didn't hear me. Tea?" she replied turning to face the kettle. "Yes please love" Peter said walking up behind her and placing their mugs next to her and kissing her on the check. She poured the tea and took her parents mugs over to them, they thanked her and she went to get her mug off the kitchen worktop. Lily sat down and poured herself a bowl of cereal. "What were you two talking about so intensely?" she asked her parents. They looked at each other conspiratorially "Nothing" Jane said with a twinkle in her eye. "Really it didn't look that way" Lily said. "Really it was nothing. Now you had best be off or you'll be late for school. Lily knew they were hiding something but decided not to push it. She finished her tea and took a piece of toast off her dad's plate. "Hey" he cried in surprise, she pulled tongues at him and left the house. As she walked up the hill her thoughts returned to the break-up four months ago, it had been horrible, he had been her first boyfriend and it had hurt so much to end it with him but she knew it had been the right thing to do.

The school was only up the road so it only took her five-ten minutes to get to school. The school itself was old; there were big iron gates with the initials "W.H." which stood for "William's House". It was called this after the family that had lived there for many years, in 1929 last of the William's died. They left the house to be a school for the children in the area. The house was a big, red brick building which in her first year had scared Lily and now in her fourth year it was like a second home that she did not want to be parted from for six weeks. As she walked through the gates she thought to herself that the coming September would be her last year, unless she stayed on for her A-Levels.

At that moment she felt a tap on the shoulder, she turned and there stood her friend Sarah smiling at her. "Are you ok Lil's?" she asked with a concerned look in her eyes. "Yes I am fine, just thinking" she replied. Sarah did not look convinced but she just liked arms with her and they walked into school laughing at something Sarah said. The day went by uneventfully. When half four came around she said goodbye to her friends promising to see them on Saturday. When she got home she went straight to her room to get the homework she had been set for the holiday done, as she wanted to get it out of the way so she could enjoy her holiday. She had done most of it but she had been set some that day so she wanted it done and out of the way.

She looked up from her work and looked out of the window; her bedroom overlooked the field that her house backed onto. Her room was a medium sized room, when you opened the door you saw her desk at the window. To your right was her bed, it was a big double bed with a metal headboard, the duvet was white and there was a blanket at the bottom which her mother and grandmother had made for her before she was born. In the corner was an armchair, it was her favorite place to sit and read. On the left side of the room was a settee and two armchairs and a table were her friends could sit and talk. In the center of the room was a round mat which was green and white. She knew it was cliched considering she was a red head but she really liked the colour green. Her walls were all white apart from the outside wall that was Leprechaun green.*

She loved her room it was cosy and safe. It was the one place in the house where she could relax. Just then she heard the front door open and close, it couldn't be her parents as they were not home until six normally. Lily decided to go downstairs to see who it was. She walked down the stairs and entered the sitting room; there stood her sister Petunia and her boyfriend Vernon. She and her sister had had a good relationship, however, since her sister started dating Vernon this had changed. Petunia had become less fun, she was always trying to be posh and more impressive. "Hello Tuney, Vernon" Lily said in greeting "Hello" Vernon replied gruffly and without feeling. "Hello Lily" Petunia said in a condescending manner "Where is mother and father?" "Still at work I would assume" Lily replied with a rather stating the obvious tone. "Oh yes of course how silly of me" Petunia laughed irritatingly. This was the new thing she had adopted, a high pitched giggle. "Why?" Lily asked suspiciously. "Well I was going to tell you when they were here but oh well as we're here. Vernon and I are engaged." Petunia said holding her head high and Vernon had what looked like an attempt as a smile but was more of a grimace through his mustache.

"Pardon" Lily asked in a state of shock "you what?" Petunia laughed again "I am getting married aren't you happy for me?" she asked looking slightly hurt. Lily quickly recovered herself "Yes of course I am. Congratulations Tuney, Vernon" she moved to give her sister a hug and shake Vernon's hand. "I'll leave you two alone" Lily said "I have some work to finish" with this she left the room and ran upstairs. Once her door was shut her brain exploded. What was she thinking? Well she clearly wasn't. He was dull and boring. Why would she want to be with him for the rest of her life? This was what her parents had been talking about this morning. "I have to get out" Lily said to herself. She quickly changed out of her school uniform and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top with a large green jumper over the top and her favorite pair of flat shoes. She thought about putting a jacket on but she decided against it was it was a warm day.

Picking up her bag on the way out, she walked down the street. The same thoughts running through her head over and over. As she rounded the corner she collided with something. "Oy watch it" a deep voice said. At this Lily looked up into the most amazing pair of hazel eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

*** en-us/paint-color/leprechaungreen Here's the colour for Lily's room in case you want to see what it looks like. Thank yo for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Meet James Potter

**Here is the second part I hope you like it, i'm sorry it is a bit late I had exams this week so had to revise for them. I would like to say thank you to ****_Just Another Ginge _****for following and reviewing. Also to ****_pentillium, lilylouise95 _****and****_ dyrhoej _****for following. Also to ****_rosecullen09 _****and****_ daughterofposideon12 _****for favouriting the story. It really means alot.**

* * *

"Excuse me are you alright?" the deep voice said again. "Yes, sorry" Lily said pulling her gaze away from his eyes. It was then that she saw his face; he had black messy hair that looked as if it had not been brushed properly for a while. His eyes were hazel and had laughter lines in the corners; his mouth was in a crooked smile which surprised Lily as she thought he'd be angry. "Are you ok?" he repeated. "Yes I'm fine, I'm sorry for bumping into you". Lily made to walk away but he grabbed her arm, "Are you sure? You looked a bit upset" he looked genuinely concerned. "Yes I'm fine really" he did not look convinced. "Alright, I'm James by the way" he smiled one of the most amazing smiles she had ever seen. "Hi James I'm Lily" she said smiling back. Lily started to walk away when she heard James' voice "Hey, would you like to go and have a cup of tea somewhere?" Lily turned around looking both confused and surprised. "Yes alright that would be nice" "Good there's a nice café round the corner" James said.

They walked side by side in silence the whole way. When they reached the café they took one of the seats by the window. "I'll go get the tea" James said, Lily smiled at him. He walked over to the counter and ordered the tea. He could not help but be happy that he had met her that day. It had not been the best day, he had just got home from school and his parents were away with work. They had promised to be there. "Here's your tea love" the lady at the counter said, "Thank you" James said he picked up the tray and carried it over to the table. Lily looked up at him; "Here we are a nice cup of tea" he placed the tray down and took his seat opposite her.

"Thank you" Lily said. She picked up the tea pot and after giving it a quick stir she poured the tea. "So, are you going to tell me what upset you so much?" he asked her. She made to protest but he quickly silenced her by saying "Telling a stranger can help" "Ok" she said taking a deep breath "I just found out my sister is getting married" "Surly that's a good thing" "Yes but you haven't met him, he so dull and boring, I don't understand why she would do this". James looked at her "Maybe she loves him and although you may not understand it she does" Lily looked at him in surprise "That was very wise" "Yes it was rather" they both laughed.

After they had finished their tea they went for a walk in the park "I've just realised I've never seen you round here before" Lily ejaculated suddenly taking them both by surprise. "I'm not from round here, I just needed to go somewhere away from my house" James said not meeting her eye. "Talking to a stranger can help" Lily said paraphrasing James. He looked at her and sat down on the nearest bench. Before he spoke James knew he would have to choose his words carefully, this was because James had a secret that Lily could not know. James was a wizard, it may be hard to believe but that was the truth, he went to a school created to teach wizards and witches magic. "My parents work a lot" he began carefully "so they're not always there, that's why when I was eleven they sent me to boarding school." He paused and took a deep breath "They are not always there when I get home but this year they promised they would be. They weren't, I know it's a silly thing to get upset about but I have not seen them since July last years." He paused again as he was getting a bit emotional, "When I saw their note I knew, left the house and came here. My parents brought me here when I was younger. We had a picnic and it was the last happy, family day out I remember" James concluded. Lily didn't say anything, she just sat there taking it all in. she felt so sorry for James, it must be so hard not to see your parents that much. She looked at him and seeing he was close to tears, took his hand in her own.

They sat like this for a while, in fact they lost track of time as they felt so comfortable sat like that. It was Lily that realised how late it was first as she heard her phone go off in her bag. They were both brought back to earth by the sound of "_The Birthday Massacre_" song "Goodnight" which she was slightly obsessed with at the minute. Lily instantly started routing through her bag until she found it. She had a missed call from her dad, it was then she saw the time. It was half eight and although it was not late her parents would be worried. "Oh James, I'm sorry I have to go my parents are worried" she said sadly, she had enjoyed her afternoon with him. "Oh that's ok Lily, I understand" he tried to hide his disappointment; Lily looked at him and said "I'm meeting some friends tomorrow at eleven at the south entrance to the park. Do you want to join us?" James smiled and tried to control his excitement "Lily I would love to" Lily smiled back "Ok, it's settled then, I'll see you tomorrow." She got up to walk home but turned back "Do you have a mobile?" James looked at her "Yes I do", although he was a wizard he did have what muggles termed a mobile phone, "Would you like my number?" he asked "Yes please" Lily said "In case you get lost" she added quickly not wanting to sound too eager.

They exchanged numbers and as Lily went to leave James said "Thank you Lily, for helping me today" she looked at him with some confusion "But I didn't do anything" James smiled at the floor "Yes you did, just by being here and letting me talk you helped" she smiled at him "Thank you James, for helping me" Lily stood up to her full height and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With this last gesture she walked away. James stood there for what seemed like an age, just watching were she had been and remembering the feel of her kiss on his cheek. He had never been happier than that moment. He had never believed in love at first sight until now. With this thought he turned and walked in the opposite direction to her to catch the knight bus.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, please review it does help. I was thinking that the next chapter I may do Lily and James points of view on their day together but I am not sure whether to put it in two separate chapters please let me know what you think. Thank you again for reading it. **


	3. First Impressions

**Hi sorry it's been a while I have been busy and I have to admit I did have some troubles with this chapter. This chapter is just James and Lily's thoughts on meeting each other so feel free to skip it if you want to. You may have noticed I have set it in the present day this was because it was easier for me to write it this way then if I had set it in the 1970's. Thank you to all the people who have followed, favorited and reviewed the story, I would mention you all but there are quiet a few and it would take me a while to write all the names but a big thank you it has really helped bust my confidence. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

Lily's POV

As Lily walked through the door she was accosted by her parents. They asked her where she had been, why she didn't let them know, who had she been with, had she eaten and had she heard Petunia's good news? When they had finished Lily answered all their questions with one word answers, out, forgot, friends, no and yes. She then promptly ran upstairs so she did not have to talk to them about it; she had too much to think about.

When she got to her room she closed the door and leaned back against it. Her mind was reeling from the afternoon she had had. She walked over to her desk put her bag by the side of it and put her jacket on the back of the chair. She walked over to the mat, lifted it up, lifted the loose floorboard and took out her diary from its hiding place. For as long as she could remember she had kept a diary. When she was in Year 3 she was bullied by on in her year and she had started to write on then as it was easier for her to talk about her emotions that way.

She sat down at her desk and looked out of the window as she always did before she wrote her diary. Her diary was pale green with flowers embossed on the front; the pages followed the same pattern and had flowers in the corner or vines up the length of the page. She opened on a clean page and began to write.

_19/07/2013_

_I finished school today for the summer, Year 10 is finally over. My day was pretty normal it was what happened after that was strange, but a good strange. I had just got home from school and Petunia and Vernon turned up, they told me that they were getting married and as you can expect I was a bit shocked. I mean this is Vernon we are talking about; I seriously doubt my sister's mental state sometimes I really do. As I was so shocked I decided to go for a walk to clear my head._

_It was then that I bumped into James. It was a clichéd first meeting to say the least; I quite literally walked into him. We spent the whole afternoon together. It was lovely and calming; I have never been able to talk to anyone the way I did him. And his eyes, Oh My Days they were the most amazing things I have ever seen in my life. They were hazel and surrounded by thick black eyelashes. Not just his eyes though he has the most adorable crooked smile that could make any woman go weak at the knees with just one view of it. _

_He tall too, about the same height as my dad and he's tanned. I think he might be involved in some kind of sport rugby or cricket, not football; he doesn't have the build of a footballer. Now with looks like his I would have expected him to be really horrible and conceited but he wasn't he was really nice. When I told him why I was so distressed when I bumped into him actually gave me some really good advice which took me by surprise. _

_I did feel slightly sorry for him though when he told me why he was in the area, he's not from round here. It must be so hard to not see your parents a lot. I could not imagine my parents not being there to have dinner with me every night. He goes to boarding school as well so he does not see them much through the year. After he told me we just sat there in a comfortable silence and I held his hand. His hand was so warm and strong, our hands fit so well it was as if they were made to go together._

_When we had to part I asked him to meet me and my friends tomorrow, I don't know why it was an impulsive thing but when he said yes I could not help but feel really happy at the prospect of seeing him again. I kissed him as well. It was impulsive and it was only on the cheek. It strange that a kiss on the cheek could make my stomach do somersaults._ Just then Lily's stomach rumbled. _I think I had best go and have something to eat, I didn't realise how hungry I was. I also have to choose an outfit for tomorrow. Wish me luck :)_

With this she closed her diary and put it back in its hiding place. She then left her room to go and back something to eat.

* * *

James' POV

When James got home the house was empty. He walked down the hall and up the staircase that was in the giant entrance hall. James lived in a big house it was smaller than a castle but larger than a manor house, a mix between Castle Howard* and Highclere Castle*. It was aptly named "Potter Manor" after his family. James came from a very old wizarding family and they were well respected in the community. James liked to spend the summer holidays here as it was so peaceful and also so he would not have to see anyone from school. This did not include his best friends though Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they were collectively known as the "Marauders" at school and were always up to some trick or other.

"Potter Manor" was a large house but most of it was shut up as there was only five of them living there, James and his parents, their house elf Blinky and James' friend Sirius as he was kicked out his parents' house due to political differences. He reached his room, opened the door and locked it behind him. In the middle of the room was his big 4-poster bed, the left wall was taken up by cabinets holding his trophies and other awards he had won for Quidditch, also bookshelves as he really liked reading although he did read enough. On the right side of the room was a settee that fit into the corner with a table so that he and Sirius could play wizard's chess or exploding snap. He also had his desk that was littered with parchment that he had meant to use to do his holiday homework. On the far wall was a window that stretched the entire length of the wall and had a window seat where he liked to sit and think. That was where he was now thinking about the girl he had meet that day.

He was lucky to have met Lily today. All he could think of when he closed his eyes was her brilliant green eyes, her curly red hair bouncing behind her as she walked and her ruby red lips that had only a few hours ago touched his cheek. She was so lovely and kind and sweet, he had never met anyone like her before. One second she had laughing eyes and the next they were full of passion. She wanted to see him again, he had never been nervous about going out with anyone before and although he knew it was not a date he could not help but be nervous. Not only of being with her but of not slipping up on information as Lily and her friends must never know that he is a wizard. The wizarding community worked very hard to keep it a secret.

How is it that he had just met her but already hated lying to her, normally it didn't bother him but this time it did. He would have to brush up on his muggle knowledge before he went out tomorrow, he could also not tell Sirius as he would only take the mick and he didn't want Sirius to know about Lily until they had known each other a while. He looked down at his hands and remembered the feel of her hand in his. It had been so warm and comforting, what kept coming back though was the idea that they had fit perfectly together. He wondered if she had though the same, if she was thinking the same things about him.

He walked over to his desk and picked up a pencil and some parchment, then walked back over to the window seat. He began to draw, he had not felt inspired to draw in a long time but meeting Lily had changed that. He draw his Lily, as he liked to think of her, her big green eyes, her long, red curly hair, her red lips that he wished he could kiss. James had had a lot of girlfriends but he had never felt like this about any of them, and he had only just met Lily. When he had finished he walked over to the wall above his desk and put it up so that every morning when he woke he could see her face. Is this creepy? James thought to himself, it probably was but he just shrugged his shoulders and carried on. James had never been big on the whole "love at first sight" thing but if this was it then he was alright with it.

Just then he heard Sirius' voice coming up the stairs he would have to think about Lily later, if he could in fact put her from her mind which he highly doubted he could. With one last look at his drawing he left his bedroom to find Sirius as he was sure that if he didn't Sirius would tear the house down looking for him.

* * *

*** Castle Howard- A house in Yorkshire where they filmed Brideshead Revisited.**

*** Highclere Castle- A house West Berkshire where they film Downton Abbey.**


	4. The morning of the big day

**Hi a pretty quick update as i quiet enjoyed writing this chapter. I am thinking about bringing in Sirius a bit more. I have also upped the rating as there is a bit of swearing. In the next chapter it will the day out. I will update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy. Please review it really helps and if you have any questions or suggestions please let me know.**

* * *

James POV

James awoke the next morning to the sound of his Quidditch alarm clock; he rolled and snuggled down further in the red and gold duvet trying to block out the sound. He opened his eyes with much annoyance. The first thing he saw was his picture of Lily, he smiled happily to himself as he remembered their day together, he the decided to go back to sleep. As he closed his eyes he remembered he was meeting her again today. He sat up with a start and tried to get out of bed, upon doing this he promptly fell out of bed as he was so tangled up in his duvet.

"Shit" he cried exasperatedly as not only did he hit the floor but his bedside table as well. With his right hand he groped blindly for his glasses, he put them on and using the bed as an aid lifted himself off the bed in his half asleep, half concussed state. He looked at the time on his clock, it was half nine and he was meeting them at eleven if he didn't hurry he'd be late. He rushed to the ensuite bathroom, he had planned to have a bath but he would have to have a quick shower instead. He swiftly got undressed and stepped into the shower, the rush of hot water rejuvenating him. He stepped out and tied a clean white towel loosely around his waist. Walking over to his wardrobe he realised that he had no idea what he was going to wear.

After a moment or two of deliberating he decided on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt. Looking at himself in the mirror he said "That looks muggle enough doesn't it?" Suddenly the door bust open and in walked a rather worse for wear looking Sirius Black.

"Morning mate" James said cheerily. Sirius groaned in response and fell onto James bed face first. "You alright" again Sirius just groaned at him, he had got very drunk the night before. This was due to the letter that had been waiting for Sirius as James house from his parents telling him in no uncertain terms that he was no longer their son and they never wanted to see him again. This part did not overly bother Sirius; it was more the fact that his mother took great pleasure in telling him that his younger brother Regulus had joined the death eaters although he was 13 going on 14. Sirius had practically raised his brother as his parents had never really cared about them.

"Are you going to be alright? It's just I'm going out and if you aren't then I won't leave you" James said concerned, Sirius was like the brother that he had never had, they had been through everything together and he would do anything for him. As James said this Sirius moved to look at him, he had a mischievous look in his eye.

"Has Jamesie got a date" he said with a childish voice calling him by his mother's nickname.

"It's not a date, I met a girl and I am going out with her and her friends. That's all" James said looking in the mirror again to make sure he defiantly looked alright. "And don't call me Jamesie"

"You look fine James. Are you nervous?" Sirius asked seriously. James didn't answer him but he didn't need to. "You are, you're never like this. This one's different isn't she?" James nodded.

"I'd best go or I'll be late" James said heading for the door.

"Good luck mate" Sirius said "Tell me all when you get back" James smiled at this.

"You're worse than girls" Sirius laughed and fell back onto James duvet.

* * *

Lily POV

While James was fussing in "Potter Manor" Lily was fussing at "Orchid House" as her had named it when they had first moved in. Lily's parents were big on flowers hence her and her sisters names, they had met at the Chelsea flower show and fallen in love. Lily didn't share her parent's enthusiasm, she had been to enough flower shows to last a life time.

At that moment Lily was stood in front of her bed, which was covered in the entire contents of her wardrobe, in nothing but her underwear. There was a knock at the door, she put on her dressing gown and went to answer it. She opened the door and there stood her two best friends Sarah and Mary. Sarah was the tallest of the three girls, she was the archetypal pretty girl, tall, slim and blonde. Any other girl would hate her for it but not Lily, well every now and again when she felt insecure. Mary was a bit taller than Lily, she was a brunette with brown eyes, although she had dyed her hair a multitude of different colours over the years, at the moment it was purple but that could change in a day or two. Between the three of them they covered pretty much the main three styles of the day. Sarah was the girly girl, Mary had the gothish style covered and Lily was in the middle with her mix of the two but mainly jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thank God you two are here" she said with relief grabbing both their hands and pulling them inside. "You have to help me choose something to wear." After closing the door behind them she dragged them upstairs to her room. Once inside she started picking up clothes and putting them against herself and promptly throwing them to one side.

"Lil's, Lil's" Sarah said taking hold of her hand "calm down and tell us what the hell is going on" Lily then remembered she hadn't told them about yesterday, her meeting James and inviting him today.

"Well yesterday I found out the Tuney is going to marry Vernon" this caused the girls to gasp in shock

"Petunia is going to marry the walrus?" Mary cried

"Fuck me" Sarah said

"Yes but that's not what this is about. After I found out I left the house and bumped into this lad called James. We ended up spending the afternoon together and I invited him today." Lily said without taking a breath.

Both girls just stared at her for a minute, still in shock that firstly Petunia was getting married, secondly that Lily had met a boy she clearly liked a lot and thirdly that she had not told them straight away.

"Ok we'll talk about your sister later" Sarah said "Let's sort out your outfit first and you can tell us all about him"

Between the three of them they found the perfect outfit and Lily told them all about James. They finally decided on a pale blue dress which enhanced her figure, the skirt of the dress was layered so it would flout in the slight breeze. With this she wore tan tights with black flats, a pale blue cardigan which ended at her hips and a black bag. She had already done her make up so they sorted out her hair next. After much argument the decided to do a half ponytail as it best suited her face.

"Lily, do you really like him" Mary asked her as she retouched her make up

"Yes I do. It strange though as I only just met him but feel as if I have known him all my life" Lily said with a wistful look in her eye.

"We'd best go" Sarah said checking the time " We don't want to be late for lover boy" Lily blushed at this but knew that if he asked her out she would defiantly say yes

* * *

**I hoped you liked that. Please let me know :)**


	5. The Big Day

**I am getting into a flow now :). Here it is the big day I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. I am trying to upload as fast as I can and I hope you are enjoying it :)**

* * *

Lily, Sarah and Mary got to the south entrance of the park first. Lily could not help but be nervous; she didn't/ couldn't understand how a boy she had met the afternoon before could make her feel like this. Just then Lily heard a voice, she looked over to where it came from and there stood John, Shaun and Jake.

"Hello Ladiesssss" John said in the creepiest way he could. Lily rolled her eyes and laughed along with Sarah and Mary.

"I am sorry, my twin has no manners" Jake said. Jake and John had been friends with Lily since she was in primary school, they were identical but Lily had no trouble telling them apart, she never had. John smiled sweetly at his brother and sat down on the wall next to Mary, Jake sat next to Sarah and Shaun sat next to Lily. Shaun was the odd one out of the three boys as he was very quiet and didn't like to draw attention to himself, also he liked to read which none of the others did so Lily had many conversations about books with him. It was John who noticed that Lily was all "dressed up".

"Hey Lils, why you all dressed up?" he asked, this made Lily blush. Sarah leaned over Mary and hit him. "Oy that hurt" he pouted for effect which only made her hit him again.

"She's not all "dressed up" you dickhead" she retorted, glaring and throwing in air quotes for effect. It was this point that Karen, Kate and Jane turned up.

"Hello everyone, all excited for our first day of freedom" Kate said gleefully. Everyone agreed with her whole heartedly. "Let's be off then." The lads got up off the wall and they started to walk off.

"Hang on" Lily called after them "not everyone is here yet" John, Jake, Shaun, Kate, Karen and Jane looked at each other in confusion.

"Yes we are Lily" Jane said the other five nodded in agreement.

"No, I" she broke off and looked at Sarah and Mary they nodded in encouragement "I kinda invited someone yesterday." As if on cue James appeared at Lily's side, making Lily jump.

"Hello Lily, I'm not late am I?" he looked at the others who all looked a bit bewildered.

"Hi James, no you're not late." She said with a reassuring smile "James this is Mary, Sarah, Kate, Karen, Jane, John, Jake and Shaun" pointing to each of them as she said their name "everybody this is James." They all just stood there; James ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"Hello James, it's nice to meet you Lily has told me a lot about you" Mary said breaking the tension. One by one they all said hello. James and Lily both smiled relieved that it had started off ok.

"Shall we head off then" Kate said. Everyone nodded their agreement and started to walk. Lily walked at the back next to James.

"I'm glad you came. I'm sorry it started a bit awkward I had only just told them you were coming" she looked at him and saw he was smiling at her. He took her hand in his.

"It's alright, they seem a nice bunch. I'm glad I came too" James replied. They smiled at each other, they made to catch up with the others not letting go of each other's hand. The group walked along in silence for a while, all not really knowing what to say. It was John who spoke first.

"I have not seen you around here before" he stated

"No" James replied "I don't live round here and I go to boarding school so I'm away most of the year"

"How do ya meet out Lils then" John put his arm around Lily's shoulders which made her feel very uncomfortable. James looked at Lily not really sure what to say and slightly annoyed at this boy for being so familiar with Lily.

"We bumped into each other yesterday and spent the afternoon talking, alright nosey" Lily said removing his arm. "Where are we going first?"

"I need to get a new dress as I have a date tonight" Karen said. This lead to cat calls and wolf whistles from the boys.

"Who is he, do we know him, how old is he, what's he look like and where's he taking you?" Sarah said very quickly. The lad in question was called Aaron and he was 17, they didn't know him, but he tall, dark and brooding (which was Karen's usual type) and he was taking her to a restaurant in town.

"Ok, it's quarter past eleven now so if Karen, Sarah, Mary, Kate and Jane go and look for a dress, Jake and John you said that you want to go and get some new CD's so you do that, I need a new book so Shaun do you wanna come with me. James what do you wanna do?" Lily asked turning to him

"I'll go with you if that's alright I need something to read as well" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ok that's sorted then. Let's all meet up at the café at one. That alright with everyone?" they all nodded and started to go their separate ways. Lily turned to James.

"The book shops this way" linking her arms through James' and Shaun's they walked the short distance to the book shop. This place was Lily's favourite place; she could spend many happy hours just looking at all the books. Shaun went off in one direction and Lily and James in the other.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Lily asked James.

"No not really just looking" Lily smiled at him and went back to looking at the books. James had never seen some so happy in a shop before. He had seen how she had instantly smiled and physically relaxed as she walked in. James had never been a big reader but he did like reading. However he was not looking at the books at that moment he was too busy looking at Lily as her facial expression changed if she saw an author she liked or a book she had red, he had never been so fascinated by any in his whole life. It was then that Lily got a glint in her eye and turned to James.

"I have found the perfect book for you" she said gleefully, clearly quit pleased with herself. She took the book off the shelf and handed it to James. He took the book from her; it was called "Pillars of the earth" by Ken Follett. "It's so good; Shaun lent it to me last summer. It's got everything in it romance, family drama, medieval battles and all set against the civil war in England during the 1100's. You'll love it, I promise" as she said the last bit she leaned into him and whispered. He read the back and had to admit it did look very good.

"Alright I trust your judgement I'll get it" he was glad that he had brought muggle money with him. "Have you decided what you want?" he asked

"Yes "The Devil's brood" by Sharon Penman. It all about Henry II and his family, it's history I know but it is so good and she makes it really interesting to read." She looked up at him shyly. "Shall we go and pay"

"Yes, alright." They walked through the shop to the till where Shaun already was buy his book. He turned around and smiled at them.

"What books did you two get then" he asked looking at Lily more than James

"I got a Sharon Penman and James got a Ken Follett. We best go pay, won't be a sec" she smiled at him and walked over to the till. James also smiled although the boy didn't notice as he was too busy looking at Lily. James stood behind Lily in the queue, when he felt his phone vibrate. He got his phone out of his pocket and looked to see who the text was off, it was Sirius.

_How's it goin mate? _James quickly text back _Fine, I'm in a book shop. _He wondered how Sirius would react to that; he didn't have to wait long. Almost immediately Sirius text _What? The great James Potter in a book shop. Have you gone mad? _James laughed at Sirius' over reaction.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked looking up into James' smiling eyes.

"Oh my best friend, well he's more of a brother. I just told him I'm in a book shop and he was taking the mick out of me" James said smiling as he thought of what Sirius' face must of looked like when he had read the text. Lily smiled at him.

Once they had paid, along with Shaun they made their way to the café. James was amazed that they had spent the last hour and a half looking at books. When they reached the café the others were already there and had two booths saved. John stood up and waved James and Shaun over to the "boy's booth" as they called it. They slide in and Lily sat in with the girls. While the girls talked about the clothes that they had brought, Jake brought the conversation round to James.

"So James what boarding school do you go to? He asked looking genuinely interested.

"Queen Victoria school in Scotland. My dad's in the army, I hope to join him when I'm 18" James said confidently. He knew he would be asked this and so had done his research. It was not a complete lie either, he did go to a boarding school in Scotland and he did want to follow in his father's footsteps. However his dad was not in the army he was an auror. On hearing James' dad was in the army John became very excited as he wanted to join the army when he finished school.

While this was going on the girls where all asking Lily about James. They were all interested to know if she would go out with him if he asked. Lily thought about this and decided that she really liked James more than she had ever liked anyone before and if he asked she would say yes to him. Once they had all finished with lunch they decided to head into the park for a while as it was a nice day and they all enjoyed sitting in there talking. One of their favourite games was going around in a circle and each making up a few lines of a story as it always ended up as the weirdest story that anyone could come up with.

As they sat there James thought that he normally did not have this much fun unless he was with the rest of the marauders. He looked to his left were Lily sat laughing so hard that she looked like she was going to pass out. The played the "story game" a few times and so when James checked his phone it was nearly six. It was decided that they would go to Jake and John's house as it was only five minutes away and watch a film. After much argument it was decided they would watch "Robin Hood: Prince of thieves" with Kevin Costner and Alan Rickman, as it had something that they could all enjoy. James sat on the settee to the right of Lily with Shaun on her left; she had their allocated bowl of popcorn on her knee so they could all reach it.

As the film went on Lily became tired, films always did this to her. James felt pressure on his shoulder; he looked down and saw Lily with her eyes closed. She had fallen asleep. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face and moved the bowl of popcorn so that it didn't fall. When the film finished James woke Lily up, they had all decided that they should be heading home. Kate, Karen Jane, Mary, Sarah and Shaun all lived in the opposite direction to Lily so James said that he would walk her home. They all said their good byes and began the tired walk home. Lily shivered when they reached the bottom of Jake and John's road.

"Are you alright?" James asked her

"Yes, I'm fine just a bit cold" Lily replied. Without a second thought James took off the jacket he had brought with him and put it over Lily's shoulders, he then put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. They walked along like this in silence, quiet happy just being in each other's company. When they reached Lily's front door they looked at each other nervously.

"Well, this is me" Lily said looking at James.

"So it is. Lily" James began

"Yes?" Lily asked looking into his eyes

"Lily would you go out with me. On a date?" he asked nervously. Lily smiled at him and without any hesitation said

"Yes James, I'd like that" they smiled at each other.

"Ok, how about Monday night, we could have dinner and see a film or something." James suggested

"That sounds lovely James" James on impulse leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, it only lasted a second but after them both couldn't help but smile. Lily blushed when she met James' gaze.

"I'd best go, it's getting late but I'll see you on Monday" James said smiling nervously.

"Yes, Monday. Would you text me when you get home? So I know your safe" Lily asked him

"Of course I will. See you on Monday" James gave her a peck on the cheek and walked back down the garden path. When he reached the gate he turned and smiled at her then continued on up the road. Lily smiled happily to herself and went inside.


	6. The Marauder's

**Hi sorry it's been a while but I thought as I uploaded 3 chapters in quick succession then you might forgive me. I have moved it on a bit and thought it was about time to bring a bit of angst into it as it's been pretty happy and fluffy up till now. I have also brought Sirius, Remus and Peter in as I wanted to see how they all inter-react and work as a group. I hope you like it thank you to everyone for supporting me. Please comment it does help and I do appreciate it.**

* * *

3 weeks later

It was a lovely hot day so James was sat by the pool at "Potter Manor". He was not seeing Lily today as she was having a girl's day out with Sarah and Mary as she had not seen them for a few weeks and they wanted to hear how it was going between her and James. James didn't mind as he wanted to catch up with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Remus and Peter where arriving any minute and Sirius was nowhere to be found. Just as James thought this the French windows slide open behind him and Sirius walked out.

"Hello mate" James said cheerily happy to see Sirius. Sirius just grunted in response and sat down on the sun lounger next to James and closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes Sirius' eyes shot open and he looked at James wide eyed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE" and with that he leaped on James sending both of them and the lounger toppling. James could not help but think this was a slight over reaction. This was how Remus and Peter found them when they arrived.

"Do you want us to leave you two alone?" Remus said looking down on his friends sprawled in the grass. He took his sunglasses off and smiled at them like an indulgent father would. That was how the group worked so well though they each had their roles to play. Sirius was the rebel (as he liked to put it) he did what he liked and did not think about the consequences, James was similar however he did think before he acted and no matter what anyone else said to the contrary he did do some of his homework. Remus was the quiet studious one who made sure that they did do some work sometimes and did not hurt anyone from the first and second years and last but not least Peter who if James was honest he didn't really know what he did, but the group wouldn't be the same without him.

"No we're fine thanks Remus." James said and tried to push Sirius off him but he had in a tight grip " . .NOW" at this Sirius did.

"Sorry mate I just haven't seen you for like forever" It was then that he noticed Remus and Peter "Hey what are you doing here" he looked at each of them confused

"I am not seeing Lily this weekend so I thought we could have a Marauders weekend. I can tell you all about Lily and you can all take the piss out of me" James smiled a Sirius who's smiled could not get any bigger.

"Good job I got some Fire Whiskey the other day. It's in the Marauders room" and with that Sirius ran off to their room. James, Remus and Peter followed behind. The door to the Marauders room itself, so named after the group, was a big, oak door and had a sign on it saying it was the Marauders room in case anyone got lost or forgot what it was. When you walked in the first thing you saw was a massive oak table with chairs surrounding it, this was where they planed what they would do at Hogwarts that year. The right side of the room was a massive bookshelf which had books on all different this that they may need to know, in front of this where cushions that they could sit on to reads them. On the left side was a massive fireplace that was surrounded by settees and armchairs with a table in the middle. It was here that they sat to talk and drink.

"So what is this famous Lily like then, don't skimp on the detail" Sirius said stretching out on one of the settees. James sat on the second settee with Remus and Peter sat on the third.

"Ok, Lily is about 5:3, with red, curly hair and the most amazing emerald green eyes. She goes to the local secondary school and is one of the cleverest and funniest people I know" James said smiling the whole time.

"James did you say the local secondary?" Remus asked looking at him quizzically.

"Yes. Why?" James looked back at him.

"Does that really matter Rem really. Let's get back to the important stuff. How big are her boobs and have you touched them yet?" Sirius said sitting up cross legged on the settee and smiling cheekily. James looked at him and shook his head, trust Sirius to ask that.

"Sirius shut up" Remus said to him "James is Lily a muggle?" He looked at James and James could not look him in the eyes.

"Yes she is" James looked at the floor he knew where Remus was going to go with this.

"CHRIST James what are you thinking?" Remus said looking daggers at him "Well your clearly not." It as was then that Peter chipped in

"What's wrong with that as long as she doesn't find out?" Poor Peter looked so confused by Remus's anger, as did Sirius.

"Yhea Rem as long as he doesn't tell her then it'll be fine" Sirius said, sometimes he could be so thick.

"No it won't Sirius how will I be able to write to her during school? How will I explain that I can never bring her home? How will I bring myself to break it off with her probably at the end of summer because of all this? It's that that is the hardest because I really like this girl more than I have any other and I really don't want to break up with her or hurt her in anyway." James looked so sad as he said this that Remus realised that this was the real thing for James and he felt an idiot that he had not realised that his best friend would have realised this.

"There has to be a way that it can work" Peter said unhappily he hated to see his friends upset. The four boys sat there for hours just thinking of a way that James could be with his Lily. Suddenly Sirius slammed his cup down on the table.

"This is bullshit James. Just tell her if she feels the same then she will stay with you" He was so angry with the world for doing this to his best friend and there being nothing he could do about it.

"Sirius he can't do that, he could get into real trouble for that" Remus said calmly although secretly he did fell the same. James just sat there looking crestfallen as they argued over what he should do. All he could think about was Lily and her beautiful eyes, lovely hair and stunning smile. The way that she made him feel instantly better when he saw her. It was then he realised that a tear was working its way down his cheek, he brushed it way, stood up and walked over to the window with is hands in his pockets. Sirius walked over to him and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"She really is special to you isn't she?" He said looking out of the window. James couldn't speak as the tears were coming thick and fast now so he just nodded. "Ok you have to tell her and bugger what everyone else thinks and says. I'll come with you if you like and we can tell her together" James looked at Sirius and remembered why Sirius was more than his best friend he was his brother. Remus walked over and stood on James other side.

"I'll come too if you want me too or I could help you work out what to are going to say when you tell her." James looked at him and smiled. Behind them Peter piped up

"Me too, I'll not be much use but I'll do my best" he smiled shyly at them. Sirius got a glint in his eye and jumped on Peter

"What have I told you about putting yourself down like that?" Peter was wetting himself with laughter by the time Remus went to pull Sirius off him. James just stood there and watched, he knew that he would not be the man he was today without his brothers. No matter what was going on they were always there for each other and he knew that if he was going to have any chance of telling Lily the truth he was going to need them all beside him. He laughed when Remus pulled Sirius off Peter and Sirius growled at him, sometimes he really was more dog than human.


	7. The Truth: Part 1

**Sorry it took awhile but I wanted this chapter to be as good as it could be. Also it was my sister's birthday this week so I have been busy with her. I really hope that you like this chapter. I think the next will be from Lily's pov after James has left. Thank you for all your support it really means a lot please let me know what you think.**

* * *

It took James a week to work up the courage to tell Lily the truth; he knew he had to do it there was no other way. He'd talked to Sirius about it a lot over the last week, they had practiced James telling her and all the different reactions she could have but nothing was going to be able to prepare him for her reaction. He half wanted not to tell her and just leave the relationship as a nice summer fling, but he knew that that was the one thing Lily was never going to be. He was a Lily's house as her parents had taken her sister to shop for the wedding so they were alone in the house. They were sat on the settee together watching a film, Lily was by his side and he had an arm around her. He thought that he could never be happier then when they were like this. All of a sudden Lily stirred.

"James are you alright?" she asked

"Yes I'm fine love. Why?" James replied

"It's just that you have been very distant for the last couple of weeks and I was worried in case I had done something wrong who something had happened at home." She looked up at him with concern in her eye. He knew that he had to tell her now. He moved his arm and reached for the remote to pause the film.

"Lils what I am about to tell you has to stay between us ok? No matter what you cannot tell a soul. What I am going to tell you is very hard for me to say so I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt me any questions you have I will answer but after. That alright?" he looked at Lily, she looked so scared but nodded her head in response. He lent forward so he forearms rested on his knees. He took a deep breath "_Here goes nothing_" he thought to himself. "Lily, I'm a wizard." He looked over to her. Her mouth was wide open in shock and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Lily I know you think I'm lying or have lied to you over the last few weeks but I swear to you that I am not and have not." he took her hands in his. "I do go to boarding school but instead of learning the lessons you do I learn how to be a good wizard. My parents there not in the army but they protect people in a similar way, my parents are Auror's and they find the dark wizards and put them in a wizard prison. I know this is a lot to take in but I had to tell you because I really like you and if I didn't tell you then we would had to break up at the end of summer and you mean more to me than that." He looked up at her the shock had turned to confusion.

"Why? Why would we have had to break up?" Lily asked looking down at her hands.

"Wizards don't get post the same way muggles do" he saw the look of confusion on her face when he said muggle "A muggle is a non-magical person like you and your family." She nodded her understanding and looked back down at their hands. "The way we get our post is by owl so when I went back to school I would not have been able to get letters to you if you did not know the truth" as he said this he felt something wet on his hand he looked a Lily and saw she was crying. "Lily I …." He went to give her a hug but she pulled away, she removed he hands from his and stood up with her arms folded over her chest.

They stayed like this for what seemed like an age. The only sounds in the room was Lily's sobs and the ticking of the clock on the fire place. James wanted to comfort her but knew that that was not what she needed or wanted. Suddenly Lily turned around her face stained with tears.

"James would you mind leaving please I don't think I can cope with being with you right now" Lily didn't look at James as she said this.

"Lily please don't make me go. I didn't mean to hurt you I just thought you had to know the truth" James was on the verge of tears now. He could not loose Lily she was one of the few good things in his life.

"James I just need time to think and try to understand what you have just told me. You have to see that this is a lot for me to take in. although it is a relief to know that it was this that has been bothering you." She gave the floor a small smile when she said this.

"A relief? Why what did think was wrong?" he asked worried himself now.

"I thought you were getting bored with me" Lily said shyly.

"Oh Lily I could never get bore with you. Do you really what me to leave though I don't want this to be the end of us Lily. I meant what I said I really like you and care about you a lot"

"I know James I feel the same but I need some time alone to think and understand this. Please understand" Lily looked at him with pleading eyes

"Alright. Lily please text me when you want to talk I don't care if you want to ask questions or shout at me but please don't let this be the end of us." With that he left the house and went to catch the knight bus home.

* * *

Since James had been seeing Lily he and Sirius had moved to the London house that his parents had so that it was easier for him and Sirius didn't mind he liked London more than the countryside. The house was a town house and James loved it here. He and Sirius sometimes pretended to be Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson when they were here. He entered the house and went straight up to Sirius' room; his friend was laying on the bed listening to music. James went over to the bed and sat down. Sirius looked at him and took off his headphones.

"You alright mate?" that was about as much as James could take. The tears he had been fighting hard to keep back came flooding out. Sirius pulled him to his chest and just let him cry, he knew that Sirius would not tell anyone about his moment of weakness. When James stopped crying he looked at Sirius "That bad hey? Ok I'll get the tea you just stay here and compose your thoughts" James watched Sirius leave. Yes it was tea moment, they like fire whiskey and I did help all sorts of situations but every now and again it would not work and so instead they would have a cup of tea and talk. When Sirius came back he handed him his tea and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Ok tell uncle Sirius what happened." that was all he needed to say as James told him what had happened. Sirius just sat there quietly and listened whale James told him the whole thing. When he had finished he took a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

"Well I think that you handled telling her very well and her reaction was not as bad as it could have been" Sirius said. This only made James angry he clearly had not been listening.

"Not bad. Not bad. Her reaction was the worst. She's going to dump me and I am going to lose the most important person in my life." He looked over at Sirius who had raised his eyebrow at that last statement. "Ok joint first."

"That's better and yes not bad. She hasn't dumped you she just needs time to think and that is understandable. If I were her I'd need time to think too. Also she didn't shout at you or throw things at you or say you were lying this means she trust you and that is most defiantly a good thing. Once she's thought about it she'll be fine. Can you imagine what it must be like for her to find out that your boyfriend is a wizard, something you thought only existed in books?" Sirius looked James straight in the eye. He did have a point and James realised he was maybe over reacting a little bit.

"Your right. I'm sorry I just don't want to lose her. I can't lose her." James looked down at his hands.

"Just give her time mate. That's all you can do. If she does like you then she will text and talk to you about it. If I were you I would start preparing for what she might ask you." Sirius smiled at him. Sometimes Sirius could be very sensible and level headed but you never tell him that or his head might inflate more than it already was.

"I think I'll go to my room." He got up and walked to his room. When he got there he flopped down on the bed, out of the corner of his eye he saw the picture he had drawn of Lily the day he had first met her. He closed his eyes and remembered that day. How she had smiled and laughed, now as then he thought that her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and her laugh was the most beautiful sound. He remembered the smell of her hair from her shampoo, the way she loved to read to him and have him read to her, the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating or confused by a book or film and the way her face looked when she had asked him to leave. The red, puffy eyes and tear stained face. The hurt in her eyes and the utter disbelief there as well. He swore to himself as he lay on his bed looking at her picture that he would never make her look like that again and that he would wait for however long it took for her to be alright with what he had told her.

He got up off the bed and walked over to the desk in the corner. He sat down and he draw. He draw all day and into the night. Until he finally stopped and looked at his work. In front of him were pictures of Lily, watercolours, pastels, oils, pencil sketches and more. He got up and started pinning then on the wall. All apart from one, it was a pastel drawing of Lily holding a rose. He looked at it then turned it over and wrote a message to Lily that read

_Dear Lily _

_I hope you are alright. I am very sorry for any hurt I have caused you._

_I do hope that you will be able to forgive me._

_I want you to have this. I drew it and I hope that you like it._

_From James_

He read the message over and then leaned back in the chair. What was it about this girl that could make him feel like this? She was so different to anyone he had ever met before and she brought out the best in him. Is this love? He wasn't shore but he knew if it was then he knew that he never wanted it to go away. At that moment his stomach rumbled, he looked at the time, it was half nine. He had not realised how late it was. He decided it would be best if he went to have something to eat and he would post the drawing tomorrow. He hoped she liked it.


	8. The Truth: Part 2

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and how I have written Sirius. Thank you for all your support. Please let me know what you think about it so far. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I know James I feel the same but I need some time alone to think and understand this. Please understand" Lily looked at him with pleading eyes

"Alright. Lily please text me when you want to talk I don't care if you want to ask questions or shout at me but please don't let this be the end of us." With that he left the house leaving Lily alone. When she heard the door close she started to cry again. She didn't know how long she stood there until she decided to go up to her bedroom and that was where she was now, curled up into a ball on her bed.

She wasn't angry she was confused. The same question was going round and round in her head was he lying to her? She wanted to believe him and trust him but how could she. Wizards don't exist everyone knew that except in stories. She got off her bed and walked over to the window, it was a nice afternoon and at any other time she would have gone for a walk in the field but all she wanted to do today was stay in her room. She desperately wanted to text Sarah and Mary but James had asked her not to tell anyone and even if she didn't completely believe him she would not tell them. She went back to her bed and started to cry again feeling very alone.

She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up it was 6:00 in the evening and she had a text from her mum saying that as it was so late they were going to go for a meal and then stay with the Vernon's parents. Lily was happy about that as she really didn't what to deal with Petunia tonight. She wasn't hungry but decided that she wanted a cup of tea and went to the kitchen to make one. When she got upstairs she put her tea on the small table next to her armchair in the corner and then went to get a book to read.

Lily had always loved reading ever since she was little but there was one book that was her favourite, the one book that could help her through anything no matter what. Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre. One of the greatest novels written in her personal opinion. She had read it that many times that she knew it by heart, the copy she has now was her third copy because she read it that much. She sat down in her armchair and curled her legs up under her and started to read feeling better with every page she turned. She was 8 chapters into the book when she heard the doorbell ring. She put a bookmark in and went to answer the door. When she opened it she found a tall, dark haired young man stood there. He had a look of James but was skinnier and had darker eyes slightly hidden beneath the dark hair.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked. The man stared at her for a minute before saying

"Are you Lily Evans?"

"Yes" she replied tentatively "do I know you?

"No you don't" he said and walked into the house without being asked

"I'm sorry but who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Lily asked following him into the sitting room and then the kitchen. He then started up the stairs "I'm sorry but you can't go up there" he ignored her and walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. "What are you doing? Please leave."

"You are exactly like he said you were" he smiled and looked at her confused face. "My name is Sirius Black and I'm James best friend and practically his brother. He won't have mentioned me. I know what James told you today and I know that it is a lot to take in and probably think he is lying but I promise you he isn't. I'm a wizard to and by telling you about our world James could get himself into a lot of trouble. I know we have never met before Lily but I know how James feels about you and he has never been like this about a girl ever and I mean ever. James told me what happen and what you said, he is terrified of losing you Lily." When he had finished Lily stood there and looked at him not quite certain what to say.

"I….He….What" she sat down on the bed next to and put her head in her hands.

"I know this is a lot to take in Lily but you have to understand that what you are feeling he is feeling to. I'll be honest I thought you shout at him and dump him on the spot but the fact that you have reacted like this tells me you do care for him deeply and that if you talked to him you could resolve this." She knew he was right and she did really like James more then she thought she could like anyone. She lifted her head from her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"You're a good friend to James Sirius and I hope that we can be friends too. Will you take me to James please?" He smiled at her and nodded his head. She got her jacket and put some shoes on; he was waiting outside for her next to a motorbike.

"I'm pretty sure that it's not legal for you to ride that" she said looking sceptical about getting on.

"I could hardly use the bus could I" he looked at her as if that was obvious. They got to the house and Sirius went to open the door. Lily was nervous about going in but Sirius gave her hand a quick squeeze and told her which room was James'. As she walked up the stairs she thought about what she was going to say but she couldn't think. She knocked on James' door but got no answer so she opened the door slowly calling his name at the same time. When she went in she saw the pictures that James had drawn of her and was taken aback. She walked over to some of them to get a better look.

"Lily?" a voice said from behind her and there was James stood there in his pyjamas. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Would you sit down please?" James sat on the bed and looked at her. "You're probably wondering how I knew where you lived, well Sirius came to see me and brought me here. He's a very good friend. I am sorry for the way I reacted but it was a lot to take in but I believe you. You won't lie to me about something like that and I trust you." She paused here and looked at James; he had a smile on his face. Lily sat down next to him. "It may take some time for me to understand it all but I will try as long as I know everything."

"Oh Lily" was all James said before he pulled her in for a big hug. "You have no idea how happy I am. I will tell you everything I can, Sirius will help as well I know and I have some books that can help as well. Oh Lily"

"James I can't breathe" Lily said laughing

"Oh sorry" James said embarrassed. They spent the rest of the night talking. James telling her everything he could about his world while she listened and asked questions when she did not understand something. By the time they stopped for a break it was half three in the morning. James went to get them a drink while Lily looked at the pictures again.

"These are brilliant James I had no idea you could draw" She said when he came back

"Thank you" He walked over to his desk and picked something up. "I was going to give you this tomorrow but as you're here." He handed her the picture of her with a rose. She smiled when she saw it and gave James a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever given me." With this they sat on the bed and just talked about everything until they fell asleep next to each other perfectly content and happy.


End file.
